


Things that Heaven Won’t Allow

by Wine_Into_Water



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/pseuds/Wine_Into_Water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer do wings, invisible to a mortal’s eye, grace his back. A once blindingly bright halo, now dull and tarnished, falls from above his head with a soft clank to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Heaven Won’t Allow

His assignment. Simple.

Protect.

He has. But in the process he’s done things that heaven won’t allow.

No longer do wings, invisible to a mortal’s eye, grace his back. A once blindingly bright halo, now dull and tarnished, falls from above his head with a soft clank to the ground.

He’s one of them now. A mere mortal; no longer is his body just a disguise. It’s him. It’s real blood he spills. The security of a never-ending existence has been lost along with everything else. Can feel the pain as blood fills his lungs, making it hard, if not impossible, to breathe. Body growing cold as his heart slows. There will be no bright light to lead him home. No scorching claws to pull him below. Only empty darkness.

Fallen angels deserve nothing more. Nothing less.

He’s had choices and not a single one does he regret.

He’s taken lives without remorse.

Allowed others to die in his place. When a single word could have stopped it. He didn’t speak.

On shoulders that no longer bear wings he places their sins. He’ll pay the price of deals made with devils, of souls tainted and lost for him, because of him. He’ll give them back what they deserve, what he never should have taken.

He will not ask for forgiveness. Will not try to earn it. Knows he doesn’t deserve it.

He takes it with him, the feel of soft warm lips against his cooling ones. The taste of salty tears mixed in with the coppery taste of his own blood. The sound of a pleading frantic voice as it begs him not to leave, tells him that he’s the only thing that matters, reassures him their love was never a mistake.

He’ll carry it with him into the darkness, hold it with him as eternity stretches, leaving him this moment, the only thing he remembers. Use it to mend him when years from now, he hears his little brother’s tear-filled screams as he realizes that he is nowhere to be found.

Because he’s done things heaven won’t allow.


End file.
